


Sparring

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Steve Rogers One Shots [7]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Reader is failing at taking down Steve during a sparring session





	Sparring

Y/N ducked and threw a right jab before crossing with her left, the latter blocked and before she knew it she was on her back breathless with the culprit standing over her.

“You need to stop being predictable,” Steve sighed as he held out his hand for her to grab, pulling her up to a bounce.

“You need to stop being a jerk,” she sassed back as she pulled her ponytail tighter and wiped the back of her hand across her forehead. She had been sparing with Steve for nearly two hours now, and not once had she managed to knock the wall of muscle down. He was adamant that she could for her size and for being average. Hell, Natasha had taken on Bucky and him at the same time, still coming out on top, but she had been trained since she was pretty much six-years-old, so it didn’t count.

“I’m not being a jerk,” Steve replied with a shake of his head, “you need to be on the defensive, not the offensive. You need to use my size against me.”

“And how the fuck am I supposed to do that when you are nothing but solid muscle and the balance of ballerina?” she complained as she leaned forward to rest her hands on her knees. Her lungs ached and she wasn’t sure she will be able to move tomorrow morning.

“Don’t hunch,” steve groaned as he walked behind her and pulled her shoulders back so she was standing straight, bringing her hands above her head. “You get better intake of air like this.  **DON’T YOU EVER FOLLOW DIRECTIONS**  ?”

“Never,” she replied with a deep breath. It wasn’t like she didn’t understand what he wanted her to do, but that she enjoyed spending time with him. “Seriously, how am I supposed to use your weight. I try and fail.” Steve turned her and smiled, making her notice how close he really was standing next to her. She took a step back and crossed her arms as she waited for him to explain.

“Don’t grapple or throw punches. Do throws, hips tosses,” he replied as he turned her back around. “Here, let’s try from behind.”

“Geez, Rogers, I don’t know if that’s appropriate here at work,” she smirked knowing the innuendo would get him a bit flustered, and stepped away from as she turned, grabbing his arm to pull him towards her. Before he knew it, she had knocked into his hips and ducked, using his momentum to throw him over her shoulder and onto the mat. She stood above him, a smirk playing on her lips. “Does this mean I’m done with training?”

He looked up at her with a look of amusement and shock as he pushed up onto his elbows. “No,” he smirked, “I got ten on you while you got your one.”

“C’mon old man,” Y/N laughed and held out her hand to be a good sport, “We’ve been at this for almost two hours now and I know for a fact that I have a bruise already on my ass and I do wanna move tomorrow morning.”

“Fine,” he conceded, taking her hand and pulled up, “but that was a good take down, minus the um, talk back.”

Y/N couldn’t help but laugh and shook her head. “You know me, Steve. Tony raised me for most of my life and I am his little sister. This,” she motioned to her mouth, “has no off switch. Nor does the glossary of innuendo and inappropri—” Steve didn’t let her finish, his lips on hers to drown out the rest of what she wanted to say. It was a coy, short kiss; one that left her slightly speechless when he pulled back.

“Well, I think I found the off switch,” he chuckled as she still didn’t say anything. She stood there, staring at him. Until she punched him in the shoulder with a tightline mouth.

“Damn it Rogers. You couldn’t have done that seven years ago?” she forced out in a wavering voice.

“I had some hang ups over the year. Aliens, brain-washed friend, your brother’s killer robot son,” he shrugged, unfazed by her punch, “and we need to work on those punches. Felt like a fly landed on me.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute and have pretty good excuses,” she smiled, her hand taking his. “But you get to explain to Tony why you kissed me, because you know he’s already has seen it thanks to FRIDAY.” She laughed at his perplexed look, squeezing his hand. “He’s had me dogged since I was sixteen. So if I am in this building, he has me on a screen at all times to make sure I don’t get into or cause trouble.”

“Now you tell me,” he groaned, “was hoping we could keep this between us until we could figure out what to say.”

Y/N turned and waved towards the camera up on the ceiling, flipping it off before she turned back to Steve and pulled him in for another kiss. “We don’t have to say anything,” she whispered against his lips and stepped back, “Let’s call it quits, shower, and go for lunch.”


End file.
